


The secret of the Persian slipper

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Season/Series 01, Secrets, Sherlock persian slipper, babouche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John asks one (silly) question.





	The secret of the Persian slipper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thepersianslipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepersianslipper/gifts).



> Just for you! Enjoy :-)
> 
> Newly beta read by Notjustmom!

"Sherlock?"

His friend, tapping rapidly like a bloody sixties secretary, replies, "hummm?"

"I've got a stupid question..."

Sherlock mumbles "If it's stupid, it may be better to control yourself, John, you don't want to lose my high esteem, do you?" while he continues tapping.

 _Where did he learn his typing technique?_ he wonders.

"As soon as I started to use computers, it's really more quick and precise. You should learn it also."

"How could you know..." John sighs. "Forget it!"

Sherlock removes his elegant fingers from the keyboard and turns. "I'm curious now, what is that stupid question of yours?"

"It's silly, really... But I can't stop thinking about it!" Picking up Sherlock's Persian slipper, he looks with curiosity at the shoe where the man used to put his cigarettes. "What the hell happened to the other one?"

"What?" Sherlock was looking at John quizzically.

"Slippersssss, they come in a pair... What happens to the other one?"

"This is your important question?" The detective was clearly restraining a laugh.

"Yes! This is a legitimate question!! Don't make fun of me!"

 "I'm sorry to say John... But that secret is not mine to reveal." And the git turns back to his writing.

Putting down the slipper, annoyed now, John petulantly declares, "I don't care! Keep your little secret about your... your... babouche!"

**Author's Note:**

> babouche (plural babouches): A Turkish or Moroccan slipper having no heel (https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/babouche)
> 
> *
> 
> If you're new to the series, go back to the start and enjoy the ride!
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos...
> 
> Do not hesitate to contact me if you have ideas about new secrets! It would be crazy if I'm able to go to 221 secrets :-)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The secret of the Persian slipper - 221a side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811303) by [MorganeUK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK)




End file.
